1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing tape composition for packing an electronic component such as LSI in the form of a reel and a packing method using the packing tape composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 9, generally, a packing method is known for packing an electronic component, such as LSI. The electronic component is received in a packing tape composition 1 known as an embossed carrier tape. The packed components are rolled on a reel 2. Recently, electronic components are automatically mounted on circuit boards. The packing method of FIG. 9 is currently used since it is adapted easily to automatic machines.
As shown in FIG. 10, the conventional packing tape composition 1 is composed of a tape substrate 5 having receiving recesses 4 for receiving objects 3 to be packed such as electronic components at constant intervals. A covering tape 7 is superposed on the tape substrate 5 to close openings 6 of the receiving recesses 4. The receiving recesses 4 are formed by embossing (or extruding) the tape substrate 5 of a plastic such as polyvinyl chloride.
In packing, the covering tape 7, made of plastic like the tape substrate 5, is superposed on the tape substrate 5 so that the object 3 such as electronic component is received in the receiving recess 4. Then the contacting edges of the tape substrate 5 and the covering tape 7 are fused to retain the object in the packing tape composition 1.
However, after the electronic components received in the packing tape compositions are mounted (or used), the packing tape compositions are no longer useful, and are incinerated or disposed as waste. Such waste disposal raises problems since the plastic material, generally polypropylene or polyethylene, is not easily incinerated because of the environmental problems arising from harmful substances generated during incineration. In the absence of incineration, landfill disposal requires substantial land volume, which may not always be available.
Referring to FIG. 11, a packing tape composition 11 is known as one solution of these problems. An exposed hole 9 is perforated in a tape substrate 8 made of less harmful material, such as paper. The electronic component 3 is mounted in the exposed hole 9. The body of the electronic component 3 is glued and held on a tacking tape 10 exposed through the exposed hole 9. Then the tape substrate 8, carrying the electronic components 3 is rolled on a reel. However, this packing tape composition 11 has a drawback that it is suitable only for a limited number of types of objects (or electronic components) 3. If the objects 3 have profiles that are too dissimilar from the embossed carrier tape 1, then this method cannot be used.
In view of such prior art problems, an object of the present invention is to provide an environmentally friendly packing tape composition available for any profile of an object to be packed and a packing method using the packing tape composition.
To solve the aforementioned prior art problems to achieve the intended purpose, a feature of a packing tape composition according to the present invention is that in the packing tape composition comprising a tape substrate having receiving recesses for receiving objects at constant intervals and a covering tape superposed on the tape substrate to close openings of the receiving recesses, both of the tape substrate and the covering tape are formed of paper. Receiving pockets, each formed like a box with an open side by folding a paper sheet, are fixed to the tape substrate to form the receiving recesses such that insertion holes perforated in the tape substrate at constant intervals are communicated with respective openings of the receiving pockets.
Preferably, adhesion strips are provided at a periphery of the opening of the receiving pocket.
Also, the feature of the packing method using the packing tape composition according to the present invention comprises the steps of: fixing receiving pockets, each formed like a box with an open side by folding a paper sheet, to a tape substrate to form receiving recesses such that insertion holes perforated in the tape substrate made of paper at constant intervals are communicated with the openings of the receiving pockets; receiving objects in the receiving recesses; and superposing a covering tape made of paper on the tape substrate to close the openings.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.